Those Two Pink Lines
by GreenEyedGirlx
Summary: After a heated night with Tyler, Caroline finds that she is pregnant with his baby. Follow our favourite TVD couple 'Forwood' as they deal with parenthood.
1. The Fate Decider

**Those Two Pink Lines **

**Chapter One-The Fate Decider**.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes.

She shook the pee stick feverently, hoping that it was faulty. It had to be faulty, she was a vampire for god's sake. Vampires couldn't procreate, it was impossible. Especially when they were impregnated by a werewolf.

Carefully laying it down on the bathroom counter, she reached inside her bag for the next test and, almost certain that it would prove negative, she began to pee again for the second time within the space of ten minutes.

As she waited for the verdict, she paced around her bathroom, glancing at the clock adhered to the wall every few seconds. 'What if it was positive?' she thought nervously, 'What would I tell Tyler?'  
>She checked her reflection in the floor length mirror, staring mostly at her stomach. It didn't look any different, but she <em>felt<em> different. She paced around some more, chewing on her lip, biting down so hard, she drew blood, until her eyes landed on her fate decider.

She gingerly reached forward to pluck it from where it sat, hoping with everything she had that it would prove negative. Caroline had always been full of optimism, even as a child. But now as she sat there waiting, she had never been so pessimistic.

Summouning all the courage she had in her, Caroline bought the stick closer to her, squinting at the undeniable pink lines that meant she was with child.  
>With Tyler's child.<p> 


	2. Surprise

**Thanks to those who reviewed and encouraged me to carry on- chlollierockz and # this chapters for you!  
>Hope you enjoy<br>x**

**Those Two Pink Lines**

**Chapter Two- Surprise**

So here she was, frozen at seventeen and carrying a bastard werewolf child she never intended to have with a boy she had known since she was in diapers. It was an understatement to say that Caroline Forbes was scared of what was growing inside of her.

Her first instinct was to call Elena, but considering the time, she thought it selfish of her. So instead, she sat watching the half crescent moon turn into the sun, letting her thoughts wonder to what it would be like to have a baby.  
>Ever since Katherine had taken her mortality away, having kids and a future was far at the back of Caroline's life shelf, right behind the vampire surivival 101 handbook and the wolfsbane water.<br>She thought of a baby Tyler, brown thick tufts of hair and dark brown eyes framed with jet black lashes, before she pictured a baby girl that took after her with blonde curls and green eyes. Caroline imagined dressing up her little girl in cute pink outfits and Tyler taking their boy out to play football in the large open space behind Mystic Falls nature reserve where, as teenagers, the whole gang used to have picnics.

As the sun reached its Apex in the sky around noon, Caroline's mother had already poked her head round to say goodbye and she had showered, dressed and ate breakfast, her movements robot-like.  
>As she came out of the house, she looked down at her stomach self-conciously. She had no bump yet, but she couldn't help pulling her cardigan tightly around herself to hide her abdomen.<p>

Climbing into her car, she turned the radio up and headed in the direction of the Gilbert house. Elena always knew what to do, and Caroline hoped her situation wasn't out of her advice giving range.  
>Caroline pushed on the gas when she saw no other cars coming down the street, desperate to get to Elena's. Only when Officer Harley pulled her over to the side and gave her a warning did she slow down.<p>

Later than she would have liked, she let the car roll to a stop. She hoped that Elena wasn't out with Stefan somewhere or too busy to see her.  
>Taking her chances, she walked up the porch and knocked twice on the door.<p>

Inside, Caroline heard mutters and shuffling around before in one swift movement, the door swung open. Elena stood there in front of her, only a t-shirt covering herself which came up to her midriff. Behind her, an embarresed looking Stefan popped his head around her shoulder, grinning up at Caroline as humiliation burned at his cheeks.

"Caroline" Elena smiled none the less, looking elated rather than ashamed "What's up?"

Caroline shrugged, shaking her head "I just wanted to see if we could have a girl's talk," she eyed Stefan as she said it, taking in his dishevelled hair and dazzling bright green eyes "but your busy, so I can come back later" 

Caroline turned to go before Stefan's hand reached over and clamped down on her arm. "Don't be stupid. We'll just go get dressed, then I'll leave you to it. Right Elena?"  
>Elena didn't object, but she didn't agree either. Caroline suddenly felt really guilty for ruining their quality time.<p>

But she couldn't help but smile at Stefan's chivalry. He was so polite and kind. Not to mention considerate of other people and their feelings. Caroline licked her chapped lips and stepped inside, careful to keep her eyes averted from their half nakedness.  
>Elena followed her boyfriend up the stairs and Caroline took it upon herself to stalk into the kitchen. She sat down at one of the breakfast stools and waited.<p>

Within a few minutes, her friends were dressed and back downstairs. Stefan rubbed Caroline's arm warmly, kissed Elena passionately, then closed the door quietly behind him as he left.  
>Elena retrieved two glasses from the cupboard and poured orange juice into both, offering on to Caroline.<p>

"So what is it Caroline. It has to be important because otherwise you wouldn't have bothered" Both girls stood up and walked into the living room, flopping down onto the much more comfortable couch.

Caroline took a deep breath before finally spilling the secret she had kept all day.  
>"Im Pregnant, Elena."<p>

**Thank you to all who reviewed, encouraging me to carry on! the next chapter will be the one where Tyler finally finds out he is a daddy to a vampire puppy, so review coz it make's my day completely(':**

**GreenEyedGirlx**


	3. Your a Daddy, Ty

**Awh, guys. Keep the Reviews coming!  
>Yet again, this chapters for you.x<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Those Two Pink Lines**

**Chapter Three- Your a daddy, Ty.**

After burdening Elena with her problem, she decided it was time to finally tell Tyler. Elena had completely freaked just as she had expected, but her calm advice was to get checked out by a doctor.  
>Caroline, too scared to go by herself, had made her promise to tag along.<p>

Elena had instantly agreed. She couldn't dessert a friend when they were in need. It violated the girl code big time.  
>"Thank you Elena" Caroline sighed in relief. Now that she had confided in her best friend, she felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Elena opened her arms for a hug.<p>

"Im here for you whenever" Elena smiled warmly "Your not alone, Caroline"

Caroline felt the tears well at her eyes. After everything, she knew she didn't deserve Elena's compassion, but she couldn't help but accept it. Now that she was a vampire, she was just desperate for acceptance.

She untangled herself from Elena's arms, pulling her keys out from her bag.  
>"Im sorry to burden you with all my drama, but I couldn't excactly tell my mom, ya know. You won't mention it to Damon will you?"<br>Elena shook her head "Your secrets safe with me until you decide otherwise. But I think it would be best to drop hints about your, situation. Damon might have some information about vampire/werewolf babies"  
>Caroline nodded, jingling her keys between her fingers. She had to have an idea about what was growing inside her.<p>

"I'll ring you tomorrow about setting a date for the clinic, then. See you soon 'Lena"

Elena waved goodbye as she thought twice about asking Stefan to wear protection when he came over.

Caroline took a deep breath as the car came to a halt in front of the lockwood mansion. She half hoped Tyler was at football practice or somewhere with the team, but she knew she had never had luck on her side. Letting the engine cut off, she hopped out of her car and started up the steps with shaky legs.  
>She knocked twice, making sure that people inside the large house were able to hear it wherever they were.<p>

Within seconds, a rather sleepy looking Tyler opened the door, a confused look spreading across his features. "Care?" he rubbed at his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light.

"Hey Ty. I need to talk to you"

She felt the fear radiate from him. Telling your boyfriend you needed to talk to him never meant anything good. In Caroline's case, it definitely didn't.  
>He nodded silently, pulling the door open further for her to come in. Caroline slid passed him and waited for him to compose himself before following him through to his dad's study.<p>

She looked around the room as she entered. Mayor Lockwood had always been a perfectionist. Down to the last few papers on his desk, everything seemed to be in its rightful place. Tyler motioned for her to sit, before going to his fathers personal supply and taking a bottle of bourbon from the cupboard. Much to Carolines horror, he poured two glasses, offering her one.

She shook her head no, and his features elaborated even further in confusion. She had never refused a drink. He shrugged slowly and drank it himself before downing the glass intended for him.

"So what's up?" he finally asked after 5 minutes of silence. The atmosphere was tense and Caroline's palms were sweating.  
>"I- uh I need to tell you something, Tyler" she breathed, her breaths shaky, her words unsteady.<br>He sat forward, pulling at his ear to let her know he was ready to hear it.

She took a deep breath.

"Your going to be a father, Tyler"

Caroline watched as Tyler processed her confession. He shook his head violently whilst repeating 'no, I can't be' over and over.  
>"Its- its impossible Caroline. Im a werewolf, your a vampire" he told her, sounding it out like she was retarded. He ran a hand through his hair, the vein on his forehead popping out as he ground his teeth together.<br>Caroline felt her tears roll down her cheeks and drop of her chin onto her clasped hands resting in her lap.

Tyler abruptly stood, heading for the liqour cabinet, pouring himself yet another drink.  
>Caroline simply stared at him, waiting for him to accept the fact that he was a dad.<br>She imagined he was just as scared as she was. His father had always beaten him down, and her father was gay. All in all, they didn't exactly have the happiest families. Seeing they were both supernatural, they knew their child wasn't in for the best childhood either.

Tyler bit down on his knuckle, pacing across the room behind the desk. He looked out the window once or twice, studying anything but Caroline.  
>She stood, clapping her hands together lightly in nervousness. "Tyler, are you okay?"<br>her voice shook as she anticipated his reply.  
>"No, Caroline, Im not okay. This is not good. We don't know what in there!" for the first time since she had told him, he actually acknowledged her. He pointed at her stomach, wide eyed. Scared.<p>

"I know, Tyler. But this is our baby. Our baby" she said it again for emphasis, struggling to get through to him "Im not giving up on it"  
>Tyler sighed heavily, draining his glass again. He placed it on the desk and leant back.<br>Caroline, with nervous steps, walked closer to him, letting her head rest against his chest.  
>After a moment, he wrapped her up and let his chin balance on her head.<p>

"Can we do this Care?"

With bright eyes still glistening from the tears, Caroline stared up at him, smiling widely.

"Your a werewolf, Im a vampire. Anything's possible"

**So guys, tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll consider posting another one for you, thankyou for all who reviewed!**

**GreenEyedGirlx**


	4. Baby Doctor

**Because you've all been so gorgeous, I've written another chapter for you, you  
>lucky things!<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter where Tyler found out he was a daddy.**

**I think Caroline will maybe want to find out what the sex of her baby is  
>so review with your suggestions.<br>Boy, Girl or Both?**

**Enjoy!**

**Those Two Pink Lines**

**Chapter four- Baby doctor**

Caroline spent the night at the Lockwoods manison, wrapped up in Tylers arms as they lay in his bed. They had talked and talked well into the early hours of the morning, wondering what their baby would be like.

"What do you think it is?" Tyler questioned "Boy or girl?"

Caroline tapped at her chin mockingly, already knowing her answer "Oh, its definitely a gorgeous baby girl, duh"  
>Tyler laughed, planting a kiss on her head "I wouldn't be so sure, Care. My genes are dominant, its a boy"<br>They spent hours debating, discussing who would be right and placing bets on their choices until the sun rose.

"A foot rub and lower back massage says its a girl" Caroline yawned loudly. She had heard about women getting back pains whilst carrying, so she wanted as much pampering she could get whilst she could. Tyler pulled them both further underneath the covers until it rested underneath their chins as he thought about his demand.

"Okay then, if its a boy, I want... lots and lots of makeout sessions. I know you like to cuddle, but, as a male, I want some lovin'"  
>Caroline let out a loud laugh at his bluntness, instantly scolding herself as it escaped her mouth. Mrs Lockwood would be sure to hear her and know she was sleeping over without any permission. She sighed and nodded.<br>"Why not? I mean, pregnant women are always hormonal anyway, so im guessing I'll be wanting it more than twice a day at least"

She watched his face contort into surprise, but he was nontheless bothered. He grinned widely, showing all his teeth. "Im gonna hold you to that, ya know"

"I know" Caroline snuggled in further to him, taking his hands and resting them atop her stomach. With one hand, she found her way to his cheek, carressing it softly.  
>"I love you Tyler"<p>

He rubbed lovingly at her stomach, eyes boring deep into hers.

"I love you too, Caroline. And our little guy or gyal"

They fell asleep like that, entangled together.

Later that morning, Caroline woke up to an empty bed. She immediately sat up, looking around for Tyler. She threw back the covers and flinched when the coldness of the wood floor met her bare feet. After searching through most of the house, she found him on the balcony of one of the guest rooms on the third floor.

Stalking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his back.  
>"Morning" He whispered. She felt the smile in his voice as he said it and, thinking about last night, she couldn't help but smile herself.<p>

They stood like that for a few moments, just enjoying each others company before Caroline broke the silence.

"Listen, Im going with Elena to the clinic today to get checked out. I wasn't sure wether you wanted to come or not, so.." Caroline trailed off, not wanting to ask and make him uncomfortable, but not wanting to exclude him either.

Tyler turned to face her and nodded slowly "I think that I'd like to be there, I wanna know every single thing there is to know about my kid. Wether its healthy, or horribly mutated"  
>Caroline laughed as he took her in his arms again.<p>

"I just wanna know that we'll be together through all of this, no matter what" She whispered through the soft whips of wind "And that when our baby gets here, we'll love it and spoil it so much"  
>Tyler took her face in his hands, staring at her intently before bending down to kiss her stomach, loving the sound of her melodic giggle.<p>

"Care, we will _always_ be together. No matter what"

Once they were dressed and had eaten breakfast, they headed over to Elena's together.  
>"Have you told Damon?" Tyler asked slowly as she pulled up in front of the Gilbert house. By the tone of his voice, she knew he was scared. She shook her head wordlessly and pressed the un-lock button on her keys.<br>They simultaneously sighed, then took each others hands and started up the steps.

Elena answered the door after a few knocks, looking very pretty in a short blue summer dress. Normally, she would just wear a plain top and jeans, but today she looked stunning. Caroline gave her a warm hug, whispering a thank you in her ear before Tyler strode through the threshold, wolf whistling when he saw her choice of dress.

"Wow, Elena. You look really pretty" he complimented her, trying to sound as sincere as he could, because he definitely meant it. She hadn't dressed in anything but jeans since the death of her parents. He vaguely remembered the night they died, the party he threw down by the falls, and how her ride had desserted her. With no other option, she had to phone her parents to pick her up and thats how they ended up at wickery bridge.  
>She smiled widely at his compliment, reaching out for a hug.<p>

They all sat in Elena's room for about an hour, chatting and laughing together like they used to before they learned of all things supernatural, only getting serious and making a phone call to the Mystic Falls clinic when conversation turned to babies.  
>Caroline's cheeks reddened when the receptionist asked her what age she was and if she was planning to keep her baby or terminate it. She was horrified at the term 'abortion' and tried her best to keep her cool.<p>

"No, Im keeping my baby"

More muffled advice coming from the other end of the cordless.

"I know that im only seventeen, but trust me, Im very mature for my age. I just wanted to make an appointment to make sure everything was okay" Caroline bit the inside of her lip as she listened to the reply.

"Erm-" Caroline's cheeks reddened further "Its been about 2 months since the actual..." She nodded, mostly to herself seeing as the receptionist couldn't actually see her.  
>"Okay, sure. Thats great, thankyou. Bye"<br>As she pressed the end call button, Tyler and Elena both leaned forward on the bed from where they sat, closer to where she was pacing around the room.  
>"Im going in at about 3.00pm" she told them both, plonking herself beside Elena's bookcase. Tyler looked at her pointedly for a moment before he rolled off the bed and pulled her up next to them.<br>They all leant back against the headboard, Caroline feeling safe where she sat in between them.

When 3 o'clock rolled around, Elena insited on driving. Without much objection, Caroline took the backseat, insisting that she put her feet up. When the clinic came into view, she cringed inwardly into Tyler's shoulder.  
>"C'mon Care. You can do it" He soothed, holding his hand out for her to hold. She took it automatically, letting him lead her out of the car.<br>Elena led the way, walking straight up to the desk, Caroline and Tyler trailing behind her.

"Hello" she smiled "My friend here has an appointment to see Dr. Henry at 3'oclock" Elena motioned to Caroline who stood behind her shyly which she thought odd. A vampire shouldn't really be afraid of anything.  
>The receptionist completely ignored Elena, focusing only on Caroline. Elena scoffed and stepped to the side when she realised she was being brushed off.<p>

"Im Caroline Forbes" Caroline snarled, annoyed at her rudness "And like my friend said, I have an appointment with Dr. Henry"

The receptionist's gormless expression only intensified as she typed for Caroline's name on the system.  
>"Please wait through there" she replied with fake enthusiasm "Dr. Henry will be with you shortly"<p>

Tyler kissed Caroline's forehead, dragging her through the door the receptionist had pointed them to and Elena pulled out her phone, signalling to the others that she would be through in a minute.  
>She quickly dialled Stefan's number and waited as the tone beeped in her ear.<p>

"Hey, Elena" Stefan answered warmly "What's up?"

Elena took a seat a few metre's away from the main desk, sighing heavily "I kinda promised Caroline I wouldn't say anything, but I dont want to lie to you. She's knocked up, Stefan"  
>Stefan, on the other end of the line gasped.<br>"Is it- Is it Tyler's?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, it is. I was just phoning to tell you I won't make it there for 4.00. Im at the clinic with Caroline now"  
>Elena sank further down, waiting for him to process the news.<br>"So, your telling me that Caroline is carrying some werewolf vampire spawn?"

"Uh huh. Look, Stefan, I'll phone you when Im done here and I'll meet you at the boarding house, okay? I can fill you in properly then. Just don't tell Damon"

"Okay Elena. I'll see you soon. I love you"

"I love you too, Stefan"

Elena slipped her phone back into her bag and walked over to the door on the other end of the room where Caroline and Tyler would be waiting.  
>Caroline was laid down on the paper sheets, her purple tank top rolled up past her stomach. Tyler sat beside her, gripping tightly onto her fingers. He noticed her stood at the door and reached out his free hand. She took it, slight excitement bubbling up inside her.<p>

"Now, Caroline I need you to lie still" Dr. Henry was saying "This will be a little cold, but don't worry"  
>Caroline took a deep breath, nodding slowly.<p>

The cold gel spurted out onto her pale lower abdomen and Caroline shivered involountarily at the contact.

But every worry was forgotten when the doctor said those three words that completely astounded them all.

"There's your baby"  
><strong>_<strong>

**There it is guys, hope you liked it. Remember to review and tell me if you want to see them with twins or a baby girl or boy!**

**GreenEyedGirlx**


	5. Hey, baby

**Hey guys, thanks for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter!  
>From all your suggestions, I have finally decided what the sex of the baby is and wether or not it is a boy or a girl, or both.<br>Read on to find out, and remember to keep on  
>showing the love!<strong>

**Those Two Pink Lines**

**Chapter Five- Hey Baby **

**C**aroline and Tyler stared at the monitor, mouths hanging wide open, tears pooling at their eyes. All earlier worries of everything supernatural were automatically forgotten once they heard the heartbeat of their baby, a steady rhythm like music to their ears.  
>Caroline held onto Tyler even tighter as Dr. Henry began pointing out the body parts of their creation.<p>

"Right here is the feet" he said, smiling widely as he moved the mouse around Caroline's stomach, showing two tiny feet the size of her thumb.  
>"And here," he carried on "Is the head. Would you like to know the sex?"<p>

Caroline nodded madly before he could even finish his question. He pointed to the area where you could normally tell wether it was a boy or a girl, smiling as he revealed to them what sex their baby was.

"Congratulations, your having a girl!"

Tyler gasped, his eyes widening. He and Caroline were going to be welcoming a beautiful baby girl into the world.  
>On first thought, he already knew that she would have her mothers eyes, but she would inherit his dark tuft of hair.<p>

When he was finished, he left the picture of their baby on the monitor, freeze-framing it, and began wiping the gel off Caroline's abdomen. But Caroline didn't move an inch. She was completely mesmerized.  
>"Hey baby" she whispered, reaching up to stroke the screen "We can't wait till you get here lovely"<p>

Tyler leaned in, cupping her chin with his free hand, bringing her face round to look at him. He kissed her slowly, passionately, letting the feel of her lips ignite his body even further before resting his forehead against hers.  
>"I love you Caroline. You've given me something I never thought I'd be able to have and I never want to lose you. Either of you" He kissed her once more, then he rubbed lovingly at her stomach, a look of awe taking over his features.<p>

Right now, they weren't vampire and werewolf. They were just Caroline and Tyler.

Back at home, Caroline flopped down on her couch whilst Tyler was busy making tea in the kitchen. Before Elena had piled them all into the car, she had grabbed a few baby magazines from the reception area so Caroline was now spread across the sofa, delving into the first magazine she got her hands on. 'Mother and Baby' the title read.

Caroline flipped through until she came to a page that caught her attention the most.

**What your baby looks like**

**For the past nine months you've been imagining your baby's appearance – but you might not have expected blue, bruised and occasionally with a pointy head. 'Being squeezed through the birth canal can leave some babies swollen and misshapen,' says Rebecca Byrne of the National Childbirth Trust (NCT). 'A baby's skull is made of plates that move to fit through your vagina, and delivery can mould her head into a cone shape. This should return to normal within a few days.' If your delivery involved ventouse or forceps, this moulding can be more extreme. C-section babies generally look prettier, having avoided the big squeeze.**

**Until her circulation gets going now she's breathing for the first time, your baby's skin may be tinged purple or red. She'll certainly be slippery from being in amniotic fluid and her hair may be matted with goo. Like her skin colour, your baby's eye colour might change – babies are generally born with light eyes, which darken as melanin levels rise throughout their first year. And be prepared for the jellied, bloody stump where her belly button should be – this is all that's left of the umbilical cord once it's clamped and cut by your midwife. This stump will dry up and fall off during the next week.**

Caroline shivered involoutarily at the prospect of her baby girl having a megamind like head and the fact that she would have a bloody stump where her bellybutton would be.  
>Tyler came in as she finished the paragraph and handed her her tea.<p>

"Hey, babe, read this" she gave him the magazine and pointed to the sentence she just read. She laughed as she watched his reaction to the information about newborns.

"Ew!" he exclaimed "My daughters gonna have a big ass head!"

Caroline sipped at her tea, a smile playing at her lips as he read further. "Hey, hey listen to this" he tapped at her knee softly, trying to get her attention.

"After nine months, most women have had enough of being pregnant and are glad to get their bodies back. But you might experience a feeling of emptiness and go through a period of mourning for your bump. Other women are shocked to find that their baby doesn't look anything like the baby they pictured in their uterus, and grieve for the child they have 'lost'"

"So there's a chance im gonna go through post partem depression? hah, no way" Caroline snorted "And my baby is gonna be as gorgeous as I imagined her. She'll have my eyes and your hair, sorted"  
>Tyler smiled at his girlfriends assumptions, let the magazine drop to the floor and went to take Caroline's mug from her, setting it on the coffee table.<p>

He pulled up her legs and sat underneath them. "I guess you won the bet" he sighed dramatically "Foot rub?"

Caroline shook her head, bringing her legs up to her chest, leaning forward to capture Tyler's lips with hers.  
>"Nah, I dont wan't a foot rub" she teased "I want you"<br>_

**So there you have it guys, chapter five is up for you.**

**I have some names for you to chose from, just tell me what you like from the list or review what you think I should call the forwood baby.**

**Maicy  
>(after Tyler's uncle Mason)<br>Gabriella  
>Lilly<br>Zara  
>Daisy<br>Ava **

**Offer up your suggestions if you like, and remember to keep reading and reviewing.**

**greeneyedgirlx  
><strong> 


	6. Grandbaby

**Sorry I kept you all waiting so long for this chapter, I just had extreme writers block, so im very sorry, but here it is. Finally(':**

**Thanks for all your reviews about what I should name the baby, keep em coming guys!  
>Here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**Those Two Pink Lines**

**Chapter Six-**

**2 months later****  
><strong>Caroline had tried putting it off, telling herself that when her bump could no longer be passed as a food baby, she would finally let people know, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
>For the first 16 years of her life she had always been known as the fun, lively, blonde daughter of the sherriff by the locals in Mystic Falls, and most of them had known her since birth. They would never have imagined such a sensible seeming girl would get pregnant at such a young age. All in all, Caroline was ashamed at what others would think. Tyler had been her rock through everything. Being there with her when she went for scans, or simply fetching her the odd blood bag from the mini fridge she kept under the stairs behind a pile of dusty coats. With a sigh, she pulled herself up from her bed and entered the small kitchen where her mother was making a fresh pot of coffee.<p>

"Morning sweetheart" Liz greeted, looking up momentarily to give her daughter a smile. Caroline sauntered over to her mom, embracing her in a hug. Liz gasped, surprised that her daughter was actually showing signs of affection.  
>"I have to tell you something, mom" Caroline murmured into the collar of the uniform her mother was wearing "And Im not sure you'll take it aswell as Im hoping"<br>Liz pulled away from the hug, deciding that it must be something big if Caroline was taking the time out to talk to her "What is it Caroline?" 

Caroline took hold of her mothers hands in hers and took a deep breath, she had to tell her sooner or later.

"Im pregnant, mom"

Liz felt her knees buckle out from underneath her and Caroline immediately reached forward to catch her before she hit the ground. "Bu- but you can't be Caroline. Its impossible" Liz's eyes hazed over as she felt the tears form. Her little girl was pregnant with her own child now. "How far along are you? Do you know?" she asked quietly.  
>Caroline bit her lip, sinking down onto the kitchen linoleum "Im four months now. The doctor said that Im not showing yet because the baby is in an awkward posistion"<br>Liz shook her head in disbelief, looking up at her daughter with a frown plastered over her face.  
>"Why did it take you so long to tell me?"<p>

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, simply unable to give an answer.

"I guess I was scared"

Caroline watched as her mother attempted to pull herself up on one of the chair legs, still shaking her head, until she opened her mouth to ask another question "Who's the father?"  
>Caroline sighed, holding her head in her hands. Her mother would not be impressed any further when she told her that Tyler Lockwood was indeed the sperm donor.<br>"Tyler Lockwood" Caroline said, barely even scraping a whisper. Liz leant forward, slight irritation boiling up.

"Who?" she repeated herself.

"Tyler Lockwood" Caroline said again, this time louder. Liz fell back on her heels, shock taking over. Tyler Lockwood was the father of her very first grandchild.  
>Caroline took to biting her lip again when her mother didn't respond and was even considering the heimlich manouvere "Mom?"<br>Liz didn't move an inch. Only when there was a knock at the door did she reach in her belt and pull out her gun.

"Oh my god, MOM!" Caroline screamed. She knew excactly who was at the door and Caroline had a feeling she did too. "Mom, no, its not his fault! Don't mom!"

But Liz was having none of it. She ignored Caroline's pleas and carried on towards the front door, a look of disgust taking over her features when she saw Tyler stood on her porch.  
>He yelped in surprise when she threw the door open, aiming her gun right at his chest.<p>

"Caroline?" Tyler called out nervously "Whats going on here?"

Caroline stepped out from behind her mom, mouthing an 'Im sorry' at him. Liz was still crying, her shaking hand debating wether or not to pull him inside to discuss the situation, or pull the trigger on his werewolf ass. Caroline wondered wether or not her mother was on vervain, but given the fact she knew everything supernatural, she ventured a guess.  
>"Mom" Caroline began, resting a hand on her shoulder "I told you, because I thought you should know, you are, after all the grandmother of this baby" she took the hand that wasn't clasped around a gun and rested it on her stomach.<br>"In there, Is your grandbaby. And your grandbaby needs her daddy"

Liz blinked hard. Once, twice, as she processed Caroline's words "_Her_?"

Caroline felt a smile spread across her face when her mom lowered the gun she held against her boyfriend "Yes mom, its a girl"  
>Tyler stepped through the threshold, holding his hands up as if he were surrendering when Liz turned on him again. But she had no intention of ever raising the gun. Instead, she took her hand from Caroline's stomach and placed it on the side of his face.<br>He felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the skin to skin contact. Sherriff Forbes had never really shown her affections unless it didn't involve guns.  
>"You take care of her Tyler, and your daughter. Because I swear to God, If you hurt her or my grandbaby in any way, I will take you down"<p>

Tyler gulped hard, nodding slightly "Of course Sheriff"

Liz smiled, letting her hand drop "Please, Tyler. Call me Liz. After all, we are family now"

x

**So guys, this wasn't exactly my favourite chapter coz I got really stuck with it, and im sorry if I've gotten my facts wrong about being able to find out wether it was a boy or girl at some whatever-week scan. I've never been pregnant so...**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway, and Im really sorry it took me so long to update and for the fact that its so short. Your reviews made me stick with it though, so review some more!**

**GreenEyedGirlx**


	7. Time to tell the mayor

**So you've not really been reviewing as much as you did, think it was my fault for not updating as often as i did, but come one guys, show the love!**

**Here's another chapter up for you**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven- **

Since Caroline had told her mother she was expecting, the news had spread across the town like wildfire, which resulted in a very pissed Mrs Lockwood. Both herself and Tyler were now stood in the parlour of the Lockwood mansion, watching the current mayor pacing madly across the floor, the vein on her forehead on the verge of popping.

"How could you not tell me Tyler?" she demanded, waving her hands about to emphasize her annoyance "And you," she turned on Caroline, pure hatred contorting her face "How long did you think you'd be able to get away with it?" Caroline shrugged helplessy, turning her body into Tyler, then took a deep breath as she prepared for what she was about to say.

"Im sorry, Mrs Lockwood. We obviously didn't plan for this, but were gonna go through with it. And If you don't like it, there isn't much you can do. Tyler is the father of my daughter and you are her grandmother, thats how its going to be" Caroline felt the adreniline running through her veins at 100mph, her heart beating madly at the prospect of being so upfront. Carol gasped, clearly taken aback. She wasn't used to be talked to with no conviction. Carol thrust her hands up once in frustration before resting them at her sides. Tyler sighed heavily, locking his arms around Caroline's waist.

"Care's right mom. This is my baby, and Im gonna do everything I can to support my girlfriend and my daughter" Carol's features somewhat softened as Tyler said this. She couldn't help but feel her anger melt away the second she looked at her boys handsome face.  
>"I guess there Isn't much I can do" she finally said, reaching up to move a stray hair away from her face. Tears were welling in her eyes as she rested them on Caroline's stomach.<br>"Oh, Tyler" she whispered softly "I thought you were smarter than this. Both of you"

Caroline smiled, untangling herself from Tylers arms. Carol stood before her just a few feet away and she closed the space easily. "This is your granddaughter in here"  
>Carol gasped as her hand was grabbed suddenly, crying openly when it was rested on Caroline's stomach "Your going to be a grandma"<p>

This was all Carol needed to hear to melt completely. She looked back at Caroline in complete awe, then turned and grabbed her purse. After a few moments of rifling through jingling change, she pulled out a few notes, thrusting them towards Caroline.  
>"Take it, take it" she repeated "Buy whatever you want for the baby. Only the best"<br>Caroline beamed widely, giving her boyfriends mother a long hug in thanks, then took a step back into Tylers open arms. He gave her cheek a peck, keeping it PG in the prescence of his mother, pulling her towards the front door.  
>"Thanks, mom. This means the world"<p>

Carol waved him away, watching her son and girlfriend leave without another word.

x

"So your taking me shopping?" Caroline squealed happily.

"No, Im taking you, Elena and Bonnie shopping. Ring them now if you want me to pick them up"

Caroline jumped up and down in her seat and sent both her best friends a quick, cheeky text asking them to be outside there houses in five. They stopped off at Elena's first then carried on to the other end of town towards Bonnie's house. Once the three girls were all together, squeals and shouts filled the jeep. Normally Tyler wouldn't enjoy being stuck in a car with three screaming girls, but this time was different. He was just as excited about the baby and everything that came with it. But his job wasn't shopping, it was decorating and building the nursery. Something he would start on today. Just as soon as he rented somewhere for his new family to live.

**So I hope you enjoyed it, this wasn't a particulary good chapter for me, unless your reviews say otherwise.**

**Show the love and review guys!**


	8. The Baby Shower

**So you've not really been reviewing as much as you did, think it was my fault for not updating as often as i did, but come one guys, show the love!**

**Here's another chapter up for you**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

Tyler had spent the whole weekend bombarded with bags upon bags of baby clothes from a very ecstatic Caroline who seemed more wired than ever. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, mind you. His girlfriend was the most beautiful women in the world and he was lucky she had even looked at him, let alone choose him to have a baby with, but the constant snuggling made it hard for him to get a start on apartment listings.

"Should we go out for a bite to eat tonight?" he suggested as she rested her head on his chest "We could invite the rest of the gang, make a whole night of it"  
>Caroline smiled widely, not being able to agree fast enough and hopped off the bed, retriveing her phone from the sidetable.<br>She pulled more than 8 contacts into the recipient box and sent them all the same message simultaneously.  
>'Grill in an hour, dinner and a dance? ;)'<p>

Within a few seconds, 7 of the 8 had replied, all willing for a night out and Caroline squnited at her screen to see who had decided to bail. Damon. Obviously.  
>She sighed heavily then crawled back onto the bed into the welcoming arms of Tyler.<br>"Everyone's up for it" she stated, holding up her phone "Except for Damon. Im not that surprised really"  
>Tyler kissed the top of her head, clearly signalling that he wanted more, but Caroline halted him with a single manicured finger. He sighed.<br>"Aw, c'mon Caroline. You said an hour, thats plenty of time!" he protested.  
>Caroline shook her head silently, pulling another baby grow out of the bag sat next to her. This one was a small pink minnie mouse onesie and she raised it up for him to inspect it.<br>"Do you like?"

He gave it another closer look, trying to read the white itallic writing running down the side.  
>'I love my daddy'<p>

Caroline knew that would shut him up.

x

Tyler pulled up onto the curb as the Mystic Grill came into view, letting the car crawl to a stop. He knew that this wasn't just a simple meet and greet dinner and dance, this was infact yet another present for Caroline and he was sure she would love it.  
>As soon as he stepped out of the car, Caroline grabbed his forearm and practically dragged him into the only diner in Mystic Falls, eager to see all her friends again, when a sign plastered onto the door made her stop in her tracks.<br>'Closed tonight due to special event'

She sighed heavily, her hormone's on overdrive as her eyes threatened to spill tears. Tyler simply took hold of her hand and pulled her through the main entrance anyway.  
>"We can't Tyler, someone's having a party or something. This is intruding, you saw the sign!" she protested, her efforts to pull against him failing miserably. She was so intent on getting out of there that she didn't realise the room was pitch black.<p>

"Surprise!"

Shouts of her friends and family filled the air, and this time, the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. The Grill was full of balloons and streamers, complete with a pink banner hung across the bar reading 'Congratulations on your Baby Girl!"  
>Tyler squeezed her side, turning her around to give her a long, sweet kiss.<br>She looked at him in utter surprise.

"You knew about this?"

He laughed softly, leading her forward "Of course I knew, Care. Happy baby shower"

She kissed him again, smiling into his lips. "I love it"

x

Everyone had stopped dancing and drinking and had come to sit down around a large table in the middle of the grill. Tyler and Caroline sat at the head, the rest of the party scattered on either side. Damon still hadn't turned up, but no-one had really noticed.  
>Piles upon piles of pink wrapped presents had already been ripped open by a much too eager Caroline, but there were no complaints. Only smiles of happiness at their content.<br>"You guys are the best!" Caroline beamed, lifting up more baby clothes and bottles "This is actually amazing, it means so much to us!"  
>Tyler jumped up, suddenly remembering something once he saw everything had been opened, then bought the last present in, wheeling it to where his girlfriend sat.<br>It was larger than the rest, wrapped in an odd fashion and Caroline's curiosity got to the best of her.

She got to her feet, unsteady, before resting her hands on the back of her chair.  
>"What is it?" she questioned, looking for a real answer. Tyler shook his head, motioning for her to have at it.<br>"You'll see" he murmured into her ear "Go on, open it"

She smiled, stepping forward towards the odd shaped present, then ripped off the cover restraining from her and the rest of the party from seeing what it was.  
>She gasped, leaning into Tylers warm body, her feelings of gratitude overwhelming her.<p>

There, stood in the middle of the grille was a white, handcrafted crib complete with multicoloured swaddle sheets and baby pillows. She realised, as fresh tears pooled in her eyes, that it was the crib she had been pining for.

**So guys, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, but most of all, I hope it was longer than the last chapter.**

**Review because it really does make my day!**

**GreenEyedGirlx**


	9. The scare game

**Aw, thankyou all for reviewing! sorry it took me so long to post up another chapter, i've been getting a lot of homework plus i've been working on my other stories:)**

**Anyway, here's another chapter up for you, hopefully I'll make it longer this time. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine.

Tyler's bedroom wasn't exactly his anymore. It was infact his little girls' storage space now, filled with everything baby. Everything that belonged to him was smothered underneath countless piles of baby clothes and the corner he kept his beloved treadmill in was now replaced with the cot.

His secret sessions of rifling through apartment and house listings had to be carried out during the early hours of the morning, so sleep had become something of a myth to him, but it was worth it when he finally took out a loan and bought the house he knew Caroline would simply fall in love with. He hated that she wasn't involved in the desision, but he wanted it to be a surprise for her.  
>Righ now he lay on his bed, arms propping his head up whilst Jeremy took the only other clear space he could find on the windowsill.<br>"So how are you gonna pull this off man?" Jeremy questioned, picking up different baby garments, smiling at the cutness of it all "I mean, she'll know that you aren't painting the nursery in the mansion"

Tyler sighed heavily "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, right now I have to focus on how im gonna put everything into the new house without her questioning"  
>Jeremy nodded, leaing forward to rest his arms on his legs "Elena and Bon could distract her" he offered and Tyler smiled at him, sitting up abruptly as an idea came to him.<br>"Finally! A suggestion that makes sense. She's like what 7 and a half months now?"  
>Jeremy shrugged. "Dont ask me man" he laughed "I didn't knock her up!"<br>Tyler quickly did the maths in his head and nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, around 7 months. I could do the house up, with the help of you if your up for it" he said, hopeful "Then it'll be done by the time she gives birth, and she can finally see it"

Jeremy stood, fiddling with some sort of baby instrument, "Yeah, sure. I'll do whatever I can to help"  
>Tyler watched from where he sat, the boys curiosity at the strange thing he held in his hands, not being able to hold back the sputtering laughter.<br>"What, Tyler? why are you laughing, what is it?" Jeremy asked, annoyance in his voice. "What's so funny?" he demanded again.

"Dude, your holding a breast pump"

x

Caroline had never planned on visisting Damon, but driving around near Wickery Bridge had somehow landed her in the driveway of the boarding house.  
>She quickly exited her car and pulled on the bell, biting down on her lip, hard. It didn't take long for him to answer the door, and when he did so, he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at her bump.<br>"Nice to see you too Damon" she said through gritted teeth, not bothering to wait for him to move out of the way for her to enter.  
>"Im not staying" she began, turning round to face him, and this time, he was looking at her "I just wanted to ask you if you knew anything about vampire and werewolf offspring. Im in a bit of a tangle as you can imagine" she smiled sarcastically, letting her hands rest over her ever growing bump. She couldn't lie. She felt ugly and fat. When she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but resemble her normally skinny frame to a beached whale. How Tyler stayed interested in her she didn't know.<br>She took a seat on one of the stupidly oversized armchairs in the parlour, enjoying the warmth the fireplace gave off and watched Damon pour himself another bourbon.

"I dont know why you thought I would know anything about... that" he motioned towards her stomach before flopping down on the opposite chair, his dazzling blue eyes rolling in their sockets "I haven't been around that long, Blondie"  
>Caroline sighed, leaning back. Her spine was aching, her bladder permantly sqeezed in the clutch of something completely unknown.<br>"Mind if I use your bathroom?" she asked, standing up rather slowly. A wave of nauseau came over her and Damon just about caught her as she went tumbling forward.  
>"Sure" he said softly, his stoic expression somewhat evaporated replaced by a concerned look. "I'll let you do what you need to do then I'll take you home"<p>

Caroline smiled faintly, the dizziness fading "Careful Damon, I might start to think you actually care"  
>Damon smirked, and picked her up bridal style in his arms. No matter how peeved off her was, he was human and gentleman enough to remember that pregnant women needed caring for.<br>He waited outside one of the many bathrooms the boarding house had, whilst she emptied the bladder that moments later was sure enough to be full again, then quickly speeded her downstairs into the back of her car, starting towards her house.  
>"Are you sure your going to be okay?" he asked quietly, his snarkiness forgotten. Caroline nodded slowly, not wating the fatigueness feeling to come back, and sank back into the seat. "I'll be fine, thank you Damon"<p>

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Caroline screamed. Loudly.

Damon winced, pulling the car over to the side of the deserted road whilst the blonde girl writhed in the backseat, screaming in pain. She was clutching her stomach, face contorted into something otherwordly as blood seeped through her leggings out onto the leather seats.  
>"Damon! It hurts! Make it stop, make it stop!" She cried out, and a cracking sound resounded through the night air. <em>Oh my god<em> Damon thought frantically _Her spine is snapping!_

x

When Caroline woke up, the first thing she searched for was her bump. She sighed in relief as she focused on a tiny heartbeat, hearing that her baby girl was still there.  
>Her back was still tingling, like tiny needles were stuck fast, but it wasn't painful. She looked around the room and took in her surroundings, noticing a figure sat in the corner of the room, eyes closed, head down.<p>

It took her a few moments to realise it was Tyler.

Upon whispering his name softly, he immediately awoke, springing from his chair. "Caroline, oh Caroline" he cried, realising she was okay and he nuzzled against her neck, breathing her scent in with shaky breaths "Im so glad your okay!"  
>Caroline sighed happily, letting a smile form across her lips as she sank further into his hold.<br>"You had us all so worried! We thought you lost the baby" he trailed off, letting his hands rest on her stomach, briefly letting his mind wander to how different everything would be if she had "But you've been given the all clear" He told her, relief cracking through in his words "Your okay to come home tomorrow. They wanted to keep you in for tests, but Damon compelled them"  
>Caroline giggled, leaning into his warm shoulder. Damon?<p>

"I was with Damon when it happened, where is he now?" Caroline asked, remembering the event before she passed out in the back of her car whilst gripping the tail ends of Tylers leather jacket. He just motioned his head towards the door, smiling faintly at her. "He's outside in the waiting room, he was just freaked out as the rest of us. I should go out there and let them all know its okay to come in"  
>Caroline nodded enthusiastically "Can you tell Damon I want to speak to him seperately after, I meant to ask him something. He'll know what I mean"<br>Tyler nodded his head in agreement, then exited the room, the eerieness of the quiet making Caroline shiver.  
>She looked down at her bump, tears brimming in her eyes. "Hold on in there baby girl, your not going anywhere"<br>Her moment with her unborn daughter was interrupted by two crying girls entering the room, their sobs replacing the quiet.  
>"Caroline, Im so glad your okay!" Elena cried, flinging her arms around one of her best friends "Me and Bonnie were both wrecks!"<br>Bonnie grasped her hand to prove the girls point and came in closer, joining in on the hug.  
>"And how is little baby Lockwood?" Bonnie inquired, letting her eyes trail from Caroline's face to her stomach. She bent down so she was at eye level and smiled.<p>

"Oh, baby. You gave everyone a scare, got your momma's friends worrying!" Caroline felt her daughter kick at this, and she grinned widely, reaching for both of the girls hands.  
>"She can understand us" Elena gasped, bending down to where Bonnie was "Who's a clever little girl?" she cooed.<br>Caroline bawled silently, savouring the moment and fell back onto her pillows as she watched Bonnie and Elena get all mushy, all whilst wondering how her baby would turn out.

**So there you go guys, another chapter up for you. All thats left for you to do now is hit that review button to let me know how I did!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker than this one.**

**GreenEyedGirlx**


	10. Bad Nights Good Mornings

**Thankyou so much for reviewing, im hoping to get at least 5 more chapters done before Caroline goes into labour and if you'd like to see an epilogue or a sequel, you know what to do;)**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Ten

He bought her home from the hospital that night, watching as she slept silently in the passenger seat, fingers curled together as they rested on her stomach. He smiled gently to himself and pulled up his car curbside. He didn't bother driving all the way to the edge of town to his house. He figured she'd want to be in her own house, asleep in her own bed, no matter how much she liked to snuggle up in his. He tried to open the doors as quietly as he could as not to wake her, but the old jeep's frame creaked noisly, and jolted as he hopped out onto the walkway. Caroline stirred in her slip but didn't wake up, for which Tyler was grateful. She needed rest. She needed sleep.

He eased open the passenger door just as gently as he did his own, only to realise she was curled up against it. He sidled against the paintjob of the jeep, ready to slowly pull her out as he opened it further. Caroline opened her eyes this time, mewling softly and Tyler shushed her. "Its okay Care, go back to sleep. I've got you"  
>She nodded sleepily and collapsed into his arms, wrapping her arms snug around his neck. He breathed in her strawberry scent deeply, kicked the door shut behind him, then buried his face in the crook of her neck as he carried her bridal style towards the house.<p>

Sherriff Forbes had gone on before them, making sure new sheets were on Caroline's bed and that clean Pyjama's were ready for her to change into. Tyler knocked on the door, loudly enough for her to hear it and quickly slipped through when the threshold was clear for him to walk over.

"Is she okay?" Liz asked, pressing a hand to her daughters forehead.  
>Tyler nodded stiffly, not pausing in his way to Caroline's room. He flicked the switch with her foot and laid her down gently on the bed. Liz stood in the doorway, watching as he removed her shoes and jacket. He turned to see her scrutinizing him and he sighed heavily. Liz seemed to get the message. She raised her hands in an 'I surrender' way, and closed the door behind her as she left.<p>

"Tyler?" Caroline called sleepily when she felt him jostling her gently about "Where am I?"

Tyler spotted the pyjama's and went about taking Caroline's top off, replacing it with a tank as he answered her in a soft voice "Your at home, Care. Everything's gonna be alright, were just getting you ready for bed"

Caroline gasped when his hands came into contact with her bare skin and suddenly, she was wide awake. He slipped down onto the bed beside her, kissing her lightly but she made it clear she wanted something entirely different. Only now Tyler felt like he was taking advantage of her, but she willed him forwards, back towards her lips and Tyler knew his control was seeping away. Laying beneath him, looking so perfect in her silky black bra complete with a mouth watering scent, he couldn't help but give into the temptation.

Caroline moaned into his mouth, hooking her fingers into his wasitbands, pulling him closer towards her. He let his hands wander, tickling the nape of her neck with his fingertips, gripping tightly at her waist, letting her smell his desire come off in waves. But all too soon, he composed himself and sank back.

"I cant, Caroline. Im taking advantage. Plus, your mom's down the hall" Tyler tried to reason with her, but she played the pouting game, pulling herself so she was sitting upright.  
>"Your not taking advantage if I want it" she shot back "And after what I went through tonight, I want you" She grabbed the hem of his shirt, letting her fingers roam up his stomach, tracing his abs, circling his bellybutton.<br>Tyler groaned, giving up and quickly flipped them so she was on top. She bent down, pecking his neck softly, reaching down to pull of his shirt. He obeyed without resistance and went on to unbuckle his pants. With more feverish kisses, he turned them over again, his animal instincts taking over.

Caroline was now writhing beneath him, moaning at the contact his lips made with her searing hot flesh, but couldn't help but buck her hips upward. Tyler pulled them under the covers, working his way down her body, letting his tongue leave hot trails in its wake, circling around her bellybutton and Caroline moaned at the sensation it left.

"Are you sure?" he asked, suddenly hyperaware of the bump that rested between them. Caroline smiled widely, following his gaze that was transfixed to her stomach.  
>"You already got me knocked up!" she laughed "Not getting shy now are we?" Tyler scoffed at the insinuation and removed his jeans swiftly and proffesionally. "Woah, someone's keen" Caroline giggled, removing her own clothes beneath him, throwing them to the floor with the rest of the discarded garments before she started on the clasps of her bra.<p>

His fingers splayed on her back, lifting her gently up so he could kiss her again, feeling her lips mould so perfectly into hers and replaced her fingers with his own.  
>"No, no" he murmured against her neck as he left soft kisses "You just lay back tonight. After what you've been through you deserve the special treatment"<p>

Caroline lost herself in ecstasy.

x

The next morning, everything seemed considerably brighter. Tyler had been lying awake in bed, Caroline sprawled across his stomach, her blonde curls surrounding her face as he thought about the night before. Although it had started out horribly with her in the hospital, he was rather pleased with the way it ended.  
>He slipped out of the bed, rummaging around on the side table for his watch, seeing that it was still early. It would give him plenty of time to run to the store with Jeremy and Stefan to buy the paint for the nursery and give Bonnie and Elena a heads up on the furniture shopping. Although it wasn't a big apartment, he knew it would do for his little family.<p>

He had a quick shower in Caroline's bathroom and slipped into the jeans and loose tee he wore the night before, all the while smiling at a sleeping Caroline. He plucked his phone from inside his bag, dialing Jeremy's number.  
>"Get up, Jer" He sang quietly down the phone "Get your ass up and meet me over at the boarding house. Stefan agreed to help us out, Now, C'mon man!"<br>He could practically feel Jeremy rolling his eyes and heard his sigh "Im up, Ty. Gimme ten okay?"

Tyler nodded although the boy couldn't see him and closed the call off, placing his phone in his pocket. He wrapped his watch around his wrist and closed the bedroom door quietly behind him, pausing briefly when he heard clattering in the kitchen. Sherriff Forbes appeared in the doorway, a spatula in one hand and a pan with two sunny side up eggs, still sizzling from the leftover heat, simply staring at him.  
>"Erm" he started, feeling weirdly uncomfortable "Morning Sherriff. Im just heading out with Stefan and Jeremy, surprise for Caroline" he felt the need to expand as nothing could excuse him from leaving her daughter and sneaking out.<br>"Dont worry, Tyler" she smiled warmly, motioning for him to follow her into the kitchen. He did so, tempted by the smell of bacon. "Bonnie and Elena filled me in on everything, Im just wanting to see what place you have picked out that you think would be suitable for my grandchild to be living in"

Tyler gulped, taking the orange juice she handed out to him and took a grateful sip "Of course, Sheriff, I'll bring the papers round for you sometime today. As long as Caroline doesn't see them. Could you tell her Jeremy called me with Bonnie problems? I dont want her to think I just left her"

Liz nodded, scooping the eggs out onto a plate "Im really happy for the both of you Tyler. I just hope you don't do something you regret"  
>Tyler bowed his head, sinking back through the kitchen towards the front door "I'd be an idiot to screw this up. I know what I have and Im grateful"<br>Liz smiled at him again, spreading a piece of bread with butter "Okay, Tyler. Just be careful in your actions"

Tyler nodded again, said his goodbyes, and quickly exited the Forbes household, excited for the day that lay ahead.

x

Caroline stretched, her body creaking at her joints. She reached out to the other side of the bed, expecting to meet another warm body, only coming up with cold sheets.  
>"Tyler?" she called out, sitting up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, but she never got a reply "Tyler?" she tried again "Are you here?"<br>She looked around the room, gasping in surprise when she saw everything she bought for the baby was no longer there. She figured that Tyler had moved the rest into his room, seeing as it made more sense for it all to be together.  
>She stood up, whimpering silently as the cold air came into contact with her body, and she realised that she was still naked. A smile played at her lips as she remembered last night and she pulled on her large dressing gown.<p>

The clock adhered to the wall told her it was way past midday which slightly irritated her. She had never been one to sleep in, but last nights events both bad and good, had seemingly drained her. She felt the baby kick furiously and she supposed that like her, she must be hungry. She walked into the hallway, opening the cupboard underneath the stairs and rifling through the coats to get to the mini fridge that held all her bloodbags. Three were left, so she took two and mentally reminded herself that she should stock up on more.

After Caroline had drained both bags, she felt the babys kicking subside considerably for which she was grateful, before she hopped into the hot shower that worked magic on her sore limbs. Caroline lathered her hands in baby oil and began caressing her stomach, intent on getting out of the pregnancy without the stretchmarks. Seeing that she was a vampire and could heal miraculously -meaning no more marks- she wasn't taking any chances.  
>As she stepped out and dressed herself in a purple maternity flower dress, her phone began its incessant buzzing.<br>"Hello?"

"Caroline, meet me and Bonnie out front in ten. Were going for a girls day out. As in spa and sensual massages. Tyler says he's paying so don't feel guilty"

Caroline laughed lightly, almost hearing the smirk Elena was wearing and plonked down on the bed so she could slip on her shoes "So he thinks he can make up for leaving me in bed by spoiling me?"

Elena giggled melodically and Caroline could hear Stefan's muffled voice in the background as another male voice piped up. Ric, presumably.  
>"Its working though isn't it?" she laughed "And I know where he is anyway, he told your mom to tell you. He's with Jer. Bonnie and him have been having a hard time" Elena explained, and Caroline nodded in understanding, although she wasn't directly talking to anyone.<p>

"Anyway, c'mon miss priss. We're heading out in like five. Be ready!"

Caroline said her goodbyes and closed the phone, slipping it into her favourite bag. A black leather shoulder strapped carry on. She fluffed at her slightly wet curls and pulled them all back into a high ponytail, sighing in dissappointment when a few spiralled out of the band, falling around her cheeks. She couldn't help but not care today though, she was tired, restless and most of all she felt as though she resembled a whale. She felt utterly disgusting, but she wasn't staying in again filling her face with Ben and Jerry's.

Just as Elena had said, there she was, parked on the curb in her Aunt Jenna's red mini with Bonnie sat next to her in the passenger seat. Caroline smiled widely, locking the door behind her before bouncing as carefully as she could down the porch steps. _A girls day out is what I need_, she thought to herself, buckling up. The wind blowing on her face as they sped towards the spa.

**So, I know this wasn't that long, but I get bored reading really, really long chapters, so Im presuming you all do too. I tried my first fluff scene and felt really uncomfortable writing it, but I thought I needed something like that in here just to satisfy you all and I hope I did it alright(':**

**So I hope you liked it. Dont forget to review telling me what you thought!**

**GreenEyedGirlx**


	11. My Girl

**Thank you guys for reviewing, im really sorry I haven't posted up anything sooner, but im so busy with everything else i've got going on!**

**Special thanks to rjt040190. Thank you for being so friendly!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Tyler stood before his new home, smiling widely at his accomplishment. Now it was just a matter of time before Caroline and the baby were here to make it even more perfect. Sheriff Forbes had stopped by a couple of times to see how it was all coming along, and to say she wasn't happy about her daughter moving at first, she was pretty much just as ecstatic as he was after seeing the house.  
>"You look after my daughter and grandbaby Tyler. If you do anything to hurt either of them, there's a cell with your name on it" she had joked, swinging a pair of handcuffs around her finger. Tyler had laughed it off, but deep down, he knew she was serious.<br>Elena and Bonnie had mananged to keep Caroline busy, but Tyler knew just how restless she really was. They wouldn't be able to keep her away for long. He was immensely grateful to both of the girls, aswell as Jeremy and Stefan. They had both been there since the beginning, and he was sure they would be there till the end.  
>"Hey man" Jeremy called, clapping him on the back as he came up behind him "Look at this. It makes it all so real now huh?"<br>Tyler nodded in agreement, and folded his arms across his chest.  
>"Its scary, but-" he struggled for the words that described this amazing turn of events as he thought about both his and Caroline's vampirewerewolf situation "Its the best feeling in the world. Knowing your gonna be a dad... buying your first house. All of it. Believe me Jer, your gonna love it"  
>Jeremy smiled, thinking about his future with Bonnie before craning his head towards the direction Stefan was in.<br>"Do you think he'll ever be able to be a dad?" he questioned.

Tyler shrugged.

"Im guessing that he has a shot. I mean, Im a werewolf and Caroline's a vampire. A human and a vampire is a less odd combination, so he's got the oppurtunity I think"  
>Jeremy thought about it for a few seconds then nodded thoughtfully "Yeah, Im sure your right. Its just, Elena's too maternal not to have children. And she loves Stefan enough to want his children. I really hope they beat the supernatural odds"<br>Stefan stalked closer towards them as he picked up his name being said "You okay guys?" Both Jeremy and Tyler nodded simultaneously, then busied themselves with directing the removal men into the quiant little house across the grass. Stefan let them think he'd shrugged it off, but being a vampire, his hearing senses had flared and he heard every word about his and Elena's future. It was a comforting thought to know that a vampire was pregnant with a werewolfs child. It made it that much reassuring that maybe one day, Stefan and Elena might be able to start a family of their own.  
>"Hey, Im gonna take off, Tyler. Everything looks pretty much done" he patted Tylers back in a manly sort of affection, then nodded at Jeremy "Congratulations"<br>Tyler smiled at him, waving once as Stefan turned and got into his car. Jeremy plonked down on the grass, enjoying the sun beaming down.  
>"Dude, your not gonna get a tan with all those clothes" Tyler told him, going over to the cooler he had bought and taking out two chilled cokes. "Here"<br>Jeremy popped the cap and took a grateful sip, chugging most of it down in one gulp "Man, I was thirsty"  
>They sat like that until all four of the removal men exited Tyler and Caroline's dream house. They both stood, offering refreshments and handshakes for their hard work, then Tyler pulled out a wad of cash from his wallet and handed them each some notes "Thank you, so much. It really means a lot to me"<br>A grey haired chubby man with sparkling eyes turned towards Tyler and smiled widely, showing slightly crooked teeth "Your very welcome young man. Just hope your missus likes it"

Jeremy laughed for a moment before turning serious "Hey, man. Are you going to ask her to marry you?"  
>Tyler felt his lips curl into a smile, the object in his back pocket burning a hole through his jeans. He looked up at the house again, squinting slightly from the sun, and stared hard at Jeremy.<br>"Already got the ring"

x

Caroline was starting to worry about the arrival of her daughter. She had yet to paint a nursery and buy all the neccesities that didn't include clothes. It didn't help when Tyler was out all the time with the boys, she felt as if she were the only one really commited.  
>She lay sprawled out on her bed, inspecting her nails absentmindedly when she heard her front door slam shut.<br>"Tyler?" she called out, sitting up. He poked his head round her bedroom door and grinned widely, stretching to his ears.  
>"You look so gorgeous today" he complimented, sidling up to her "I really want to take you out. Will you come for a walk with me?"<br>Caroline heaved a sigh, but couldn't keep from smiling "I look like and feel like crap, Tyler. I don't really want to be going out right now"  
>Tyler pouted, throwing himself onto the bed next to her and began nuzzling away at her neck "I have a picnic" he breathed against her skin. She shivered and wrapped her arms around his body. "C'mon Caroline. Chocolate covered strawberries, what do you say?"<br>"Gah" she let out an sigh "You always know how to get me. Give me ten" She retracted herself from his arms, giving him one last peck on the lips, then bounced into the bathroom. Tyler watched as she left. The way her arms fit perfectly underneath her ever growing bump reminding him just how real everything was. He lay back on the bed, arms supporting his head, and waited. He heard the water running, then a hairdryer, then the clattering of Caroline putting on her makeup. She emerged 10 minutes later looking as glowing as ever. She wore a yellow maternity sun dress and a pair of white sandels. Caroline smiled at him widely, pirouetting this way and that.  
>"How do I look?"<br>"Perfect. As always" he replied, going over to her. He enveloped her in a warm hug, his senses aware of the bump between them. He pulled his arms from around her waist to rest his hands on her stomach, his thumbs rubbing lovingly at the form of life growing in there. Caroline didn't take her eyes of his hands until he removed them to wrap around her waist again. "I love you, do you know that?"  
>Tyler rested his forehead against her's before capturing her lips in a kiss "I do. And I love you too"<p>

x

They ended up in a secluded part of the woods in a beautiful, grassy acre. Caroline gasped at the fairy lights wrapped through the branches, travelling from tree to tree.  
>"Tyler, this is beautiful. Whats the occasion?" Caroline asked as he pulled her towards a blanket "Do I need an occasion? your my gorgeous girl, and your carrying my daughter. It should be an occasion every day"<br>Caroline giggled happily, sitting down beside him. He pulled her against him so her back was resting against her chest. They sat like that for a while until a figure carrying a basket emerged from the tree's. A smooth voice began to sing.

**I've got sunshine  
>On a cloudy day.<br>When it's cold outside,  
>I've got the month of May.<strong>

**Well, I guess you'll say  
>What can make me feel this way?<br>My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
>Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)<strong>

**I've got so much honey  
>The bees envy me.<br>I've got a sweeter song  
>Than the birds in the trees.<strong>

**Well, I guess you'll say  
>What can make me feel this way?<br>My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
>Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)<strong>

**Ooooh, Hoooo.**

**Hey, hey, hey.  
>Hey, hey, hey.<strong>

  
><strong>I dont need no money,<strong>

**Fortune or fame.  
>I've got all the riches, baby,<br>One man can claim.**

**Well, I guess you'll say  
>What can make me feel this way?<br>My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
>Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)<strong>

**Talkin' bout my girl.  
>I've got sushine on cloudy day<br>With my girl.  
>I've even got the month of May<br>With my girl.**

Caroline closed her eyes, listening to the last note escape the man's voice. Tyler bent his head so that his mouth was resting at her ear "Your my girl" he whispered softly.  
>She melted into him, and when she opened her eyes again, the man was gone and in his place was a picnic basket. Tyler leant over her and she sat up. Inside the basket were various cheeses and bread and he bought a grape to her open mouth. The juices exploded on her tounge, and she was soon plucking them furiously from the bunch. "Woah, Care" Tyler laughed "Calm down. How about some strawberries?"<br>Caroline nodded, crawling closer to him from where he sat emptying the contents. He wavered one in front of her face, teasing her, then popped it into his own mouth. "Tyler!" Caroline protested "I only came out here coz I wanted strawberries!" Tyler leant forward on his elbows, another strawberry resting between his fingers. "Open up then Forbes"  
>She gladly obeyed, awaiting the taste. She moaned when it was in her mouth, and smiled slightly. "God, I think I need to start eating strawberries more often"<br>Tyler nodded in agreement, picking another one up. "Close your eyes" he ordered. Caroline looked at him weirdly before doing as he said. Tyler quickly put the strawberry down and fumbled about in his back pocket, pulling out the object that had been burning a hole in his jeans all day. He popped open the cap and held it out. "You can open your eyes now" he said softly.

Caroline slowly let her eyelids open, her eyes instantly spotting the most beautiful ring she had ever seen being presented before her. She squealed, knowing what was going to happen next and watched as Tyler plucked it from inside the velvet box, sidling closer till their knees were touching.  
>"Caroline Forbes" he began, his voice shaking "I promise to love you, and our daughter forever. I didn't know that things could be this perfect, but they are. And its down to you" Caroline felt the tears pool at her eyes, but she smiled through it all as he carried on, finding his spine as he realised it was the most natural thing in the world "And you will make me the happiest man ever, if you'll do me the hounour of marrying me"<br>Caroline sobbed now in pure happiness. Ever since she could remember, the day her first baby was born and the day she was asked to get married, were the two most important days she had dreamed of. And now it was all happening in one go.  
>"Caroline, will you marry me?"<p>

Caroline threw herself onto him, crying hysterically. When she finally accepted her fate, she thought that everything normal was just out of her reach. But with Tyler here and her baby growing inside of her, she had everything she could ever want.  
>"Yes, Tyler, yes!" she cried out in excitement "Of course I'll marry you!"<p>

**So there it is guys. Im so sorry it was, again, posted too late after the previous chapter, please don't hate me:(**

**Remember to review and tell me what you thought!**

**GreenEyedGirlx**


	12. She Kicked

**Come one guys, im almost at one hundred, keep reviewing!**

**Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

It was light when they woke up, the fairy lights dimming overhead. Caroline yawned soundlessly and stretched, sighing happily when it exterminated all the sore muscles. Tyler lay underneath her, holding her head to his chest, the soft rise and fall as he breathed in and out comforting her further. She felt his lips meet the top of her head, curling into a smile.  
>"Good morning" she whispered, sinking further into his body. He automatically bought his arms around her tighter as he sat up, pulling her with him.<br>"Were we out here all night?" she asked, incredulous. Tyler laughed and began clearing everything up "Well, after we ate, you kinda sank back and fell asleep. I didn't want to move you" Caroline yawned again and held up her arms to be helped to her feet. Tyler quickly obliged, pressing his palms into her's. Caroline felt something cool dig into her finger and she bought her hand back to inspect it. Then she remembered.

She screamed giddly again, fingering the ring that Tyler had presented to her the night before. "Ohmigod. I have to tell Elena and Bonnie!" she jumped around as carefully as she could with her bump before jumping up into his arms. "Hey listen" Tyler started shakily, uncertain and she turned to face him properly "I would love to get married to you while your still carrying my child"  
>Caroline's smile slightly dropped from her face, and her hands flew instinctively to her stomach at the mention of their child. She opened her mouth to say something but Tyler's lips silenced her's.<br>"No, Caroline. Your more beautiful to me now than you ever have been. Please marry me while your having my baby" Caroline felt the tears well in her eyes but even she couldn't stop them from falling. Her fantasies of a brilliant white wedding with her looking slim and beautiful and Tyler looking as dashing as ever came crashing down. Sure Tyler would still look dashing, but she would look like a beached whale in a dress coming down the aisle. The look on her fiance's face considerably glowed in anticipation for her answer and she felt herself nodding in agreement. "As long as Im married to you, Tyler, I don't care how we do it" Tyler did the manliest happy jump he could manage and captured her lips in another heated kiss. Caroline squealed as his arms wrapped around her legs, lifting her up to his body in a bridal style. Fitting, she thought. She watched the fairy lights disappear behind them and wanted to protest about the mess they had left, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Within minutes, Tyler had made it to the car and swiftly rested Caroline on her feet, opening the passenger door for her to slide inside.  
>He quickly cranked up the heating and had the car turned back towards town in the flick of the wheel. Caroline sank back into her seat, playing with the frays of her wooly jumper that, if she wasn't pregnant, would've buried her. But seeing as she was 2 sizes bigger now, it fit snugly across her shoulders and bump. Tyler tapped his fingers on the wheel in time to a song playing on the radio and Caroline began to hum before breaking out into a soft song. Tyler smiled to himself, casting sideway glances at the singing woman beside him every so often. The notes escaped her mouth, her voice hitting each falsetto as it came. To say he was impressed was an understatement. Caroline carried on singing softly, mostly to her bump, until Tyler rolled the car up to the curb and killed the engine.<p>

"So, when are you going to start planning for this whole white wedding?" Tyler asked as they sat in the warm confines of his car "Im guessing that I'll be allowed input, but you and the girls will want to do most of it, am I right?" Caroline let her jumper drop and she grabbed at his hands that rested atop the wheel instead, looking him in the eyes. "You will be just as involved in this as Me Elena and Bonnie are. Its not their wedding. Its ours" She said sternly but equally as soft "And its going to be perfect" she added indifferently. Tyler smiled half heartedly, squeezed her hand once in reassurance that he believed her, then hopped out of the car. Caroline being Caroline didn't wait for his gentlemanly ways and sidled against the paintwork, holding her breath as she pulled her large self outside the passenger side. Tyler rushed automatically to her side, encircling her waist with his free arm. She leant into him, grateful for the body warmth he was giving off, and the sense of security she felt. If she could stay wrapped up in his arms forever, she would do it. No questions asked.

The house was empty as they entered through the threshold. Everything was silent and the rooms were dark, the curtains still not drawn in the Forbes' home. Caroline set down her bag, padding towards the kitchen and Tyler followed her silently, watching her actions as she went about making another chocolate spread and cheese sandwich. She used the knife resting on the sideboard to split the bread into two and she offered one out to him. He took it, taking a cautious bite to see what it tasted like ass and he automatically winced and handed it back to her. She lifted one shoulder in a 'what can you do?' kind of way and began munching on the weird combination of what lay between the bread. Tyler knew that this was just her hormones, but he couldn't help but think that Caroline would eat that even if she wasn't pregnant and he loved that. He loved her spontaneity and soul for different things. She thought outside the box and did things people wouldn't normally do, which made him fall in love with her even more. Caroline took the chocolate spread, deserting the knife and replacing it with a willing finger. She dipped it in, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she pulled it back out. Tyler looked on at the scene before him, leaning lazily against the door jamb and Caroline licked her finger clean. "I have to tell 'Lena and Bonnie soon, there gonna be so psyched. And I have to start planning this thing, find the perfect dress that will hide my whale beachedness, and hope that I don't pop on the day" She sighed heavily as she ranted, dipping her finger into the chocolate spread again. "What about December?"

Tyler smirked, pushing himself up from where he leant against the doorframe. "December?" he asked. Caroline nodded with vigour "I've always wanted a winter wonderland wedding. It'll be cute" She added heartedly, screwing the chocolate spread top back on and placing it down on the counter. Tyler reached out for her, pulling her body flush against his. "What's the date then?"  
>Caroline squealed loudly, giving him a peck on the cheek "We can have a winter wedding then? Ohmigod! Erm, how does the 23rd sound?"<br>Tyler's smile only got wider. He only hoped that she did pop so that they could have a christmas baby. "23rd sounds perfect" He kissed her again, capturing her lips in a wild frenzy, not releasing his hold on her until he felt a faint throb against his hand. Caroline gasped, realising that the baby had just kicked. "Ty, She just kicked..."  
>Tyler laughed loudly in euphoria and knelt down beside the bump his daughter was growing in. "Hey there baby" he cooed, rubbing lovingly at Caroline's ever swollen stomach "Are you saying hello?" Caroline giggled, feeling the baby move again as if she were responding. "I'll take that as a yes" he chuckled "We can't wait to meet you baby girl. Hurry on up"<p>

Caroline watched him through wet lashes. Words couldn't describe how undeniably happy she was right now. She was getting married to the man she loved, had the most amazing friends and family she could ever wish for, and now she was going to be giving birth to a gorgeous baby girl that she had the privelige to call hers.

**So there you go guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a ton of homework, then I went on this residential trip for a week, so I couldn't take my laptop with me. I only hope that you'll stick by this story because it really does make my day seeing all you lovely reviewers letting me know what you think of the dull musings of my troubled mind.**

**Haha, see what I did there? If not, I was quoting Giuseppe Salvatore... Im a nerd.**

**GreenEyedGirlx**


End file.
